An Unexpected Love
by SingingIntrovert
Summary: Heather is a spider monkey who used to live in a zoo before she ran away to be free. Marty is a zebra who used to live in a zoo before he ran away to be free. When Heather joins up with a circus she makes new friends, meets new challenges, encounters pain, and finds love. Marty x OC fic with some Alex x Gia


**Hey guys! I feel like I wanna give you guys my address so you can come to my house and beat me up. I'm soooo sorry! I can't apologize enough! I haven't updated or made new stories in freaking FOREVER! Eventually, I will update some stories but for now I'm gonna focus on this story because Marty NEEDS a girlfriend! Enjoy :) (I am still so sorry)**

**Heather's POV**

I walked across the grass. I wasn't frightened or hungry. I had eaten earlier and I'd been doing this same routine for 2 years: Eat, sleep, adventure. I liked the feeling if being free. It made me feel determined to travel. Although I did miss my parents back at the zoo, I didn't want to go back there. Back at the zoo I felt...trapped. I stumbled across a train track, and then I heard a train whistle. I leaped out of the way as the train whizzed past me. I was about to let it pass completely before I got an idea. This could save a lot of walking. At the last second, I leaped onto the caboose and on top of the train. I ran across a few carts before I stopped to let the breeze whiz past my hair-like fur as I stared at the night sky. I always liked the way little girl's hair looked back at the zoo, so I grew out the fur on my head and fixed it to look like hair. My parents loved it.

I snapped back into reality when I saw a large stone wall in my way. The train was going into a tunnel! I was locked in panic and without thinking I banged onto the door of the train cart hoping someone was in there. "Lemme in! Please!" I screamed. The door opened only slightly before I went inside just when the train went into the tunnel. I brushed my hair out of my face. "Thanks." I said. I looked over to the person who opened the door. But it wasn't a person at all. It was a zebra. "Uh...who're you?" He asked. "Oh! Sorry to trespass I'm just hitch-hiking. My names Heather." I said. The zebra had that awkward look on his face. The kind of face where you're trying to process what the heck just happened. "Ok...I'm Marty." He said. I nodded. "Cool. Uh..you don't mind if..." I started. Marty shook his head. "No. You're fine." He said. "Awesome. So...is this an animal train or something?" I asked. "No," he replied, "it's actually a circus train." I beamed. "A circus?! That's so cool!" I exclaimed. "Ok then..." Marty said. "Well...we do allow new members of you're interested." My eyes widened. "Are you serious?" I asked. Marty nodded. "Can I join?!" I asked nearly pinning him to the wall. "Woah! Ok! Sure! Just gotta confirm it tomorrow ok?" He said pushing me off him. "Ok." I said smiling. _This is great!_ I thought. _I'm gonna join a circus!_

**Marty's POV**

I didn't know what to think the next day. I mean, it's not everyday you see a random spider monkey jump into your home. I knocked on Alex's door. "Hey Alex? Can I ask you something?" I asked. I heard a mouse clicking like crazy and I smirked. He was playing Minecraft again on his laptop. "Hold on Marty!" I said. "Why won't you die you stupid zombie- crap there's two of them! Shoot! Go away!" I chuckled. I liked listening to him panic when he played Minecraft. It was hilarious. "Yes! Burn you stupid zombies! Burn!" He said.

He finally opened his door. "Uh... You didn't hear that, did you?" He asked. "Every word." I smirked. Alex rolled his eyes. "Whatever. What'd you wanna ask me?" I didn't feel nervous asking Alex questions like this. Why would I? He's my best friend. Practically my brother! "So a crazy thing happened last night. A spider monkey hitch-hiked in my cart and she says she want to join the circus." I said. "Cool. That's fine." Alex said. That's why I'm not afraid to ask Alex things. "So where is she?" He asked. "She's messing with a rubix cube at my cart. C'mon." I led him to my cart. Heather was sitting on top of it and sure enough, she was still struggling with the rubix cube. "Hey Heather! Come down here!" I called. Heather set the cube down and hopped of the cart. "Heather, this is Alex. Alex, Heather." I said. "Hi!" Heather said. "Hey." Alex said shaking her hand.

Later that day Heather volunteered to turn our cannon duo into a cannon trio. "Ok Heather. You ready?" I asked. Heather pushed some of her hair out of her face. "Ok, Ready!" She said confidently. "Fire in the hole!" Skipper exclaimed. With a boom, Heather went flying. I heard her screaming, but then it turned to laughter. I shot myself out of the cannon to join her. When I reached the mountain, I couldn't see Heather. "Uh Heather?" I called. I heard her voice above me, "I'm up here, Marty!" A rope came down and I latched myself so I could get to the top of the mountain with her. "Fun wasn't it?" I asked. Heather was looking off into the distance. "Yeah... It was." She smiled. I looked in the direction she was. "Woah." I exclaimed. I never noticed the view from the top of the mountain. The other mountains mixed with the trees...it was awesome. Heather sighed. "When I left the zoo in North Carolina, I always had a thought in the back of my mind telling me to go back. But I never did." My eyes widened. She came from a zoo too? "Although I miss my parents, they knew I wasn't happy there and let me escape. Now that I'm here I feel..." "Free." I finished. Heather looked at me. I smiled at her and she smiled back. "Y'know, I think you're gonna fit in just fine." I said.

**Heather's POV**

I'd never had friends before. Not even back at the zoo. I didn't know how to get one or what it was like to have one. But when Marty and I were looking at the view, I think we became friends. Marty introduced me to my own cart. It was pretty plain, which meant I had to decorate it myself. I didn't mind. Before the train started getting ready to go, I grabbed a branch and put it in my cart. It took awhile but eventually I got it in there. I slept in it instead of a bed like the others.

The next morning it turned out we had a day off. I was pretty bummed since I had a lot of fun yesterday. I didn't know what to do so I decided to befriend some of the other animals. I saw a jaguar trying to pick some stuff up. "You need some help?" I asked. The jaguar turned to me. "Huh? Oh, sure. I'd like that." She said. "Hey, you're that new girl aren't you?" I nodded. "Yeah. My name's Heather." The jaguar shook my hand. "I'm Gia. Nice to meet you." She smiled. We decided to clean the cart out. I saw Gia holding a picture frame. I hovered over her shoulder curious as to what it was. It was her and Alex. "Hey!" She said whipping around and hiding the picture behind her back. I smirked when I saw she was blushing. "Oh, I get it." I said. Gia folded her ears back. "Get what?" I shook my head. "Nothing."

Gia set the photo down and fixed up a bed. "So who's cart is this?" I asked. "Mine. I accidentally tipped a cup over and it started a chain reaction. Crazy huh?" Gia chuckled. I smiled. Gia was nice. She seemed fun, polite, and I liked her Italian accent. "So what brings you to the circus, anyway?" She asked. I shrugged, "I used to live in a zoo, but it felt purposeless there so I ran off. I've been on the road for two years before I decided to hitch hike here. Although I never intended to join the circus, I think it was a good choice." Gia nodded. "Well, I think that's everything. Thanks for your help, Heather." She said. I waved and left the cart.

"Heh, she's pretty coo- OOF!" I ran into something. No, someone. That someone being Marty. "Hey, watch where you're going, Heather!" Marty grunted. I helped him up, "S-sorry!" Marty chuckled. "Hey don't sweat it. It's fine." He smiled. I chuckled. His green eyes reflected off the sun, causing them to shine a bit (cliché am I right?). "Pretty boring, right? I mean, not performing." I said. Marty shrugged. "Eh. It's not so bad. I get more time to hang with Alex." I nodded. He and Alex seemed pretty close. They acted like brothers, almost. The thought made my heart sink and my smile fade. "What's wrong?" Marty asked, concerned. I shook my head, "Its nothing. Thanks for letting me join the circus." With that, I walked away, hoping to not think or hear the word brother again.


End file.
